Gracias Al Plan De Kisuke
by Gabriela Canales
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la derrota de Aizen e Ichigo y Rukia no se han topado con nuevos enemigos, pero todo eso cambia repentinamente. Rukia quien esta inconsciente en los brazos de Ichigo despierta solo para que sus amigos se enteren de que le han borrado la memoria, quien será el nuevo enemigo que interrumpió la tranquilidad de Karakura? quien esta detrás de todo este enrollo?
1. Chapter 1

**Gracias Al Plan De Kisuke**

Era uno de esos días raros de los que no sabes que esperar, ya habían pasado 3 años desde el combate contra Aizen, los hollows seguían apareciendo pero nada que Ichigo y Rukia pudieran derrotar, rukia se había convertido en teniente del escuadrón 13, y por un permiso especial de su capitán estaba en el mundo humano a pesar de ser teniente. Rukia se encontraba recostada en la cama de Ichigo, leyendo un manga –como de costumbre – aprovecharía ya que Ichigo estaba en la universidad y no estaba ahí para sacarla, pero de repente el celular de Rukia interrumpe con su tranquilidad avisando que hay un hollow en la ciudad de karakura, la pelinegra no tardo y tomo a chappy para que ocupara su lugar, la shinigami salió en busca del hollow, según lo que decía su detectador, el hollow no era de un rango fuerte por lo que se le haría fácil derrotarlo.

-parece que no está muy lejos de aquí – decía mientras se acercaba más al lugar en donde estaba el hollow, una vez llego a la ubicación que le decía su celular, se dio cuenta que era un parque, pero para su suerte no había nadie alrededor, por lo menos no habrían victimas –_pensó_- de repente un gruñido se escuchó detrás de ella, supo al instante que se trataba del hollow, hizo uso de su paso flash ya que el hollow intento darle un golpe pero gracias al paso flash logro esquivarlo, con uso de su agilidad se posiciono arriba de este dando por terminada la pelea con una estocada en la sien.

-eso fue muy fácil –dijo la shinigami mientras guardaba su katana

-_eso crees?_- se escuchó una voz grave detrás de ella, Rukia volteo a ver de quien se trataba, al verlo de frente pudo observar al individuo, al verlo vio que tenía el pelo celeste/blanco, tenía ojos verdes, el pelo lo traía disparejo y un poco más de cabello detrás del cuello, parecido al peinado de Kaien solo que en una mezcla de celeste y blanco, tenía una vestimenta parecida a la de los arrancar, su mano derecha parecía estar cubierta de lo que están compuestas las máscaras de hollows , también tenía una zanpakuto, es un arrancar? –Pensó Rukia – en ese instante el chico hizo uso del paso flash y se posiciono en frente de Rukia apuntando su zanpakuto a la cabeza de la shinigami, la espada del chico empezó a destellar un brillo -Memori shōkyo - fue lo que dijo haciendo que Rukia cayera al suelo, el chico se agacho posicionando una mano arriba de ella de la cual en Rukia empezó a emanar un brillo azul, seguido de uno amarillo, el cual parecía que el chico absorbía, de repente el traje shinigami de Rukia, fue remplazado por un kimono blanco.

-Qué Crees Que Le Haces Ha Rukia!? –dijo una voz detrás de ellos – Aléjate De Ella! Maldito! –grito Ichigo

Ichigo iba a atacarlo pero al parecer el chico ya había terminado con su tarea, de un paso flash desapareció del lugar. Ichigo corrió donde estaba Rukia, intento despertarla pero no tubo resultado, rápidamente se dirigió dónde Urahara, tal vez el sabría que hacer –pensó- Ichigo siguió su camino hasta estar frente a la tienda.

-oh! Pero si es Kurosaki –san, dime que pu…-Urahara desvió su mirada hacia Rukia quien ya hacía inconsciente en los brazos de Ichigo – que le paso a Kuchiki-san? – dio Urahara con un tono de preocupación mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-no sé, cuando fui a buscar a Rukia, la encontré inconsciente y alguien al parecer le hacía algo…no se –decía Ichigo preocupado

-entiendo. Ven entra le diré a Tessai que prepare una habitación –dijo Urahara serio, Ichigo hizo caso a lo que le dijo y se adentró a la tienda de este.

-Urahara-san, que crees que tenga Rukia? –dijo Ichigo mirando a Urahara que solo se limitaba a ver a Rukia, que ya hacía acostada en la cama que le había preparado Urahara

-no sé, dime Kurosaki-san –volteo a ver a Ichigo mientras él tenía una mano en el mentón- cuando llegaste, al sujeto que dijiste, que le estaba haciendo a Rukia? –pregunto Urahara pensativo

-no lo sé, parece como si le absorbía algo a Rukia o algo así –decía Ichigo pasándose una mano por el pelo

-ya veo…-volteo a ver a Rukia- Kurosaki-san lo que viste fue que, a Rukia le estaban quitando su reiatsu, por esa razón no tiene su traje de shinigami –señalo a Rukia- esperemos que solo haya sido eso….-murmuro Urahara –por el momento, dejémosla descansar Kurosaki-san, no creo que tarde tanto en despertar, así que…por que no te quedas en lo que despierta? –le pregunto Urahara tratando de animar el momento pero no funciono para Ichigo

-sí, está bien –alcanzo a decir Ichigo mientras observaba a Rukia con cierta tristeza y dolor en su rostro que para urahara no pasó desapercibida

-no te preocupes Kurosaki-san, ella estará bien, solo dejémosla descansar –dijo Urahara, en eso salió Tessai con unas tazas de té que Urahara le había pedido, Urahara e Ichigo se dispusieron a tomar el té.

**Una hora después…**

Urahara e Ichigo se encontraba en la sala intercambiando algunas palabras, cuando Tessai hace su aparición.

-la señorita Kuchiki se está despertando –dijo Tessai, quien al parecer pasaba cerca de su habitación y observo que estaba a punto de despertar. Ichigo sin avisar salió directo a la habitación donde se encontraba la shinigami.

-Rukia, estas bien? Cómo te sientes? Te duele algo? –dijo un Ichigo preocupado

-emm, si me siento bien pero…-Rukia termino de despertar y dirigió su mirada a Ichigo

-pero? –repitió Ichigo, Rukia abrió la boca para hablar pero en eso Urahara entro

-Kuchiki-san! Como estas? –dijo Urahara alegremente mientras escondía su rostro detrás de su abanico

-ah…emm…estoy bien….pero…-Ichigo y Urahara la observaban con atención- q-quines son ustedes? –Urahara e Ichigo quedaron desconcertados por la pregunta.

-como que quienes somos? Vamos Rukia, soy Ichigo, es una broma no?

-no estoy bromeando, quienes son ustedes? –dijo Rukia con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, Ichigo no sabía por qué Rukia no los recordaba.

-Kurosaki-san, cuando a Rukia le absorbían el reiatsu, de casualidad no viste un brillo amarillo? –pregunto Urahara en un tono serio.

-de hecho, ahora que lo dices, si, había un brillo amarillo que acompañaba al reitasu de Rukia…-dije desconcertado de lo que me acababa de preguntar.

-creo que sé lo que está pasando –dijo Urahara encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Rukia- Kurosaki-san, sígueme –dijo Urahara saliendo de la habitación

-Rukia…tú…sigue descansado-dijo Ichigo siguiendo a Urahara, dejando a una Rukia desconcertada.

Ichigo siguió a Urahara a la sala donde normalmente entablan conversaciones, Urahara se sentó a un lado de la mesa de noche que había ahí, Urahara le hizo una seña de que se sentara a Ichigo.

-que sucede? Porque Rukia no me recuerda? Dímelo! –alzo la voz con preocupación en su voz

-suspiro- no solo, no te recuerda a ti, creo que no recuerda nada más que su nombre, la razón de por qué no te recuerda creo que es la siguiente –tomo un poco de té y suspiro- hace un tiempo, cuando aún era capitán en la sociedad de almas, había un chico llamado Kyosuke Hattoryi, él estaba conmigo en el centro de investigaciones en la sociedad de almas, él era algo como un científico loco queriendo alcanzar un poder mayor del que ya tenía, su poder consistía en borrar las memorias y absorber reitasu. Un día Kyosuke tuvo la idea de suprimir su hollow y así obtener más poder, pero….su plan salió mal, el hollow hizo control de él, intentamos detenerlo pero nunca nos escuchó y cuando llegamos era demasiado tarde, intentamos atraparlo pero logró huir, buscamos por todos lados pero no dimos con su ubicación, con el tiempo dimos por olvidado el suceso, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo llego un día en que un individuo desconocido hizo su aparición en la sociedad de almas, al parecer lo centinelas y guardias eran presa fácil para el enemigo, entonces me di forzado a tomar cartas en el asunto, cuando llego el momento de enfrentarlo, lo pude ver de frente, y era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Kyosuke –dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo a su té- al parecer había logrado romper la máscara estando convertido en un hollow completo, al hacer esto obtuvo poderes de un arrancar, se había hecho más fuerte de lo que recordaba, solo intercambiamos unas palabras luego él se fue, así nada más, los años pasaron y nunca supe más de él…creo que él tiene que ver con la pérdida de memoria de Rukia –dijo Urahara mientras tomaba un sorbo a su té.

-entonces….como hago para que Rukia recuerde? –dijo Ichigo cabizbajo

-según lo que Kyosuke me conto de su poder, hay dos soluciones para que la víctima de su ataque recupere la memoria perdida –explico Urahara

-y cuáles son?

-la primera es que el propio Kyosuke se las devuelva y la otra…. –hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Ichigo- es que ella tenga un lazo muy fuerte con alguien para hacerla recordar –dijo Urahara mientras volvía a tomar su té- tratándose de Rukia, la segunda opción será mejor –explico Urahara en un tono sereno

-y como encuentro a ese "_alguien_" que la haga recordar? –dijo Ichigo en un tono de preocupación y fastidio al referirse a "_alguien_"

-lo sabrás a su tiempo Kurosaki-san, lo sabrás….-repitió Urahara mientras sacaba su abanico y escondía su rostro en el –solo pasa tiempo con ella, comienza desde 0 está bien? –dijo Urahara en un tono divertido

-y eso ayudara? –pregunto Ichigo con cierto interés

-nooo, solo hará que olvide más de lo que ya olvido –dijo Urahara con sarcasmo- pues claro que eso ayudara! Ahora ve y llévala a casa –decía Urahara mientras empujaba a Ichigo cerca de la habitación de Rukia

-estás loco….-murmuro Ichigo, lo que no sabía es que Urahara tenía un plan para que Rukia recuperara su memoria, o eso es lo que pensaba….

Ichigo y Rukia se fueron de la tienda de Urahara, de la nada salió Yoruichi.

-Kisuke, en serio estás loco si crees que este plan va a funcionar –se quejó Yoruichi detrás de él

-claro que funcionara, tu solo siéntate y mira el espectáculo –dijo Urahara en un tono divertido

-que espectáculo ni que nada! Solo esperemos que lo que dices es verdad –dicho esto Yoruichi se encamino hacia la cocina

-ya verás que sí, ya lo veras –Urahara sonreía con una sonrisa maliciosa

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias Al Plan De Kisuke**

**Capítulo 2**

Ichigo y Rukia se encaminaban a casa de los Kurosaki, desde que salieron de la tienda de Urahara no se han dirigido una palabra, que tenían que decir? Prácticamente no se conocían, entonces Ichigo intento hacer lo que le dijo Urahara…._comenzar de 0._

-oye…Rukia, ya que no me recuerdas me presentare –otra vez, pensó, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar- soy Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 18 años, asisto a la universidad, soy hermano mayor de dos hermanas que dentro de poco conocerás e hijo de un padre totalmente loco –dijo Ichigo frotándose una mano en la cabeza.

-vaya forma de presentarse…-murmuro Rukia en un tono alegre- entonces….a donde nos dirigimos? –pregunto Rukia con curiosidad

-a mi casa-Ichigo dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros – te quedas en mi casa –dijo Ichigo adivinando lo que pensaba Rukia con una cara desconcertada

-yo duermo en tu casa?

-así es

Dicho estos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la residencia Kurosaki, entonces Ichigo abrió la puerta.

-ya estoy en casa!-dijo Ichigo adentrándose a la casa

-ICHIGOOOO! – de la nada salió Isshin para golpearlo como de costumbre, pero Ichigo se adelantó y le dio un golpe certero en la cara del Kurosaki mayor

-Cálmate viejo! Mira que no ando de humor!- escupió Ichigo con desagrado

-OHHH RUKIA-CHAN, PERDONA A MI HIJO IDIOTA QUE NO SE APRESURA A CONFESARTE Y A DARME NIETOS!-grito isshi lo que para Ichigo fue el colmo y le lanzo una patada a la espalda.

-Déjate de idioteces! –Espeto Ichigo con furia

-OHHHH MASAKI! NUESTRO HIJO PASA TODOS LOS DÍAS ENCERRADO EN SU HABITACIÓN CON RUKIA-CHAN Y NO ME DA NIETOS!-Isshin lloraba en el poster de su amada- Masaki Forever-.

-e-él es tu padre?-dijo Rukia con impresión en su cara, pues al parecer lo que le dijo Ichigo del Loco de su padre! Era cierto.

-si él es, pero no le hagas caso –Ichigo miraba con recelo a su padre

-Rukia-chan, porque hablaste como si no me conocieras? –pregunto Isshin volviéndose hacía Rukia

-b-bueno….yo…etto

-Rukia fue atacada por alguien quien le borro la memoria y también le quito su reitasu, así que ella no recuerda nada más que su nombre –dijo Ichigo con cierta tristeza en su voz

-AHHHH MASAKI, MI TERCERA HIJA NO RECUERDA AL IDIOTA DE ICHIGO! AHORA COMO TENDRE NIETOS!-Isshin se retorcía en el suelo llorando en posición fetal

-Eres un idiota! – de la nada salió Karin a dirigirle un golpe a su padre, pues ya estaba harta de su comportamiento- compórtate de una buena vez! Más ahora que Rukia no tiene memoria! –decía Karin mientras le tiraba un patada a este

-OHHHH MASAKI! TUS HIJOS NO ME QUIEREN! –decía Isshin mientras se dirigía de nuevo al poster de Masaki forever

-ahhh es un caso perdido –dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza

**Unas horas después**

-onii-chan, Rukia-chan ya es hora de la cena –yuzu gritaba desde las escaleras

-ya bajo –dijo Ichigo desde su habitación, luego de eso Ichigo bajo las escaleras y se sentó para empezar a comer, unos minutos después Rukia apareció.

-oh Rukia-chan, ven la cena esta lista –dijo yuzu mientras colocaba un plato de comida en la mesa

-AHHH MI TERCERA HIJA! PORQUE! ICHIGO POR QUE NO ME DISTE NIETOS CUANDO PUDISTE!?- de la nada salió Isshin con intenciones de abrazar a su "_tercera hija"_ pero Ichigo se le volvió a adelantar con otro golpe.

-Ya! Deja de decir estupideces! –Ichigo volvió a sentarse en su asiento

-OHHH MASAKI TU HIJO IDIOTA NO NOS VA A DAR NIETOS!

-cállate! No seas idiota! –decía Karin mientras comia

-MASAKI! MIS HIJOS NO ME QUIEREN-dijo Isshin intentando abrazar a Karin pero ella le dio un golpe en la cara con el puño

-solo! Deja de actuar como un completo idiota por una vez en tu vida! –Karin volvió a comer

-ahh! Me duele verlos pelear –decía yuzu mientras hacía pucheros

-créeme, me duele más a mí –decía Isshin mientras se pasaba la mano por la zona afectada por el golpe que le dio Karin.

-bueno rukia-chan otusa ya me conto que perdiste la memoria, si es así soy Kurosaki Yuzu, ella es mi hermana, Kurosaki Karin y él es Kurosaki Isshin, mi padre –dijo Yuzu en un tono amable y alegre

-mucho gusto, Yuzu, Karin y Kurosaki-san –decía Rukia con una sonrisa

-ahhh vamos, dime Papá –Isshin iba abrazar a su "_tercera hija"_ por segunda vez pero Ichigo volvió adelantarse –AHHHH MASAKI QUE HAGO PARA QUE TUS HIJOS ME QUIERAN!?

-deja de actuar como un idiota! –dijeron al unísono Karin e Ichigo

La noche cayó y la familia se fue a dormir, para suerte de Ichigo mañana no tenía que ir a la universidad, por lo que tenía el día libre, podría pasar un día entero con Rukia –_pensó_- dicho esto, Ichigo quedo dormido en un profundo sueño.

**A la mañana siguente….**

Ichigo se despertó como de costumbre, el peli-naranja le dio los buenos días a su padre con el puño, bueno…ya era de esperarse, la mañana transcurrió normal y divertida (para los lectores) gracias a Isshin y sus múltiples comentarios sobre nietos, tercera hija, y de que su hijo idiota le diera nietos, y como siempre los golpes y patadas de agradecimiento de Ichigo y Karin se hicieron presentes, luego de todo el escándalo, Isshin tuvo que ir al hospital, Karin tenía un partido de fútbol y Yuzu se había quedado en casa de una de sus amigas, dejando a Ichigo y Rukia solo viendo la tv, para matar el tiempo, pero al parecer no funcionaba ya que en la tv no había nada bueno.

-oye…Rukia, quieres salir un rato? –pregunto un Ichigo aburrido

-sí, está bien, está un poco aburrido aquí –dicho esto Ichigo y Rukia salieron de la residencia, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras cuando alguien por detrás los llamo, Ichigo y Rukia se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y era Orihime que venía acompañada de Uryu y Sado.

-Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun! –gritaba Orihime mientras hacía un saludo moviendo su brazo de lado a lado

-oh! Hola Inoue, que hacen por aquí? –pregunto Ichigo a los tres amigos que se dirigían donde ellos

-yo iba de camino a la tienda a comprar unas agujas e hilos –decía Uryu mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-yo pasaba por el supermercado para comprar unos ingredientes para mi nuevo plato de comida –decía Orihime muy emocionada mientras todos hacía una cara de asco

-yo solo iba de paso –decía Chad

-y ustedes que hacen por aquí?- pregunto Uryu

-solo salimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco –dijo Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros sin tomarle importancia- ah! Hay algo que tengo que decirles –dijo ichigo acordándose del estado de su amiga – verán, a Rukia la ataco alguien que tiene el poder de borrar memorias y quitar el reitasu, a lo que quiero llegar es que Rukia ha perdido la memoria y no recuerda nada –explico Ichigo

-qué? Ósea que Kuchiki-san no nos recuerda?- pregunto Uryu

-lamentablemente no –dijo Ichigo revolviéndose el cabello – así que tendrán que empezar de 0, lo único que se puede hacer ahorita es presentarse de nuevo con ella

-bueno si tú lo dices, Rukia me llamo Ishida Uryu, mucho gusto

-yo me llamo Inoue Orihime

-Yasutora Sado

-ah! Mucho gusto a todos

-bueno ya que todos estamos aquí, que tal si vamos a comer una hamburguesa? –pregunto Ichigo

-sí, está bien, pero tengo que decir que si sigues así engordaras –dijo Uryu mientras se acomodaba lo lentes

-cállate…

Dicho esto, los 5 amigos se encaminaron a un puesto de hamburguesas, la tarde con ellos paso divertida entre comentarios de Uryu tratando de insultar y avergonzar a Ichigo, por poco y la comida termina en el inodoro por los "_ingredientes" _que Orihimeañadía a su hamburguesa, como siempre Chad permanecía callado pero de vez en cuando participaba en las conversaciones. Terminaron de comer y cada quien tomo camino hacía su casa, pero Ichigo permanecía en su mundo, tratando de ver cómo podía hacer para que Rukia volviera a la normalidad.

_**Continuara….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, primero que nada el summary está algo raro lo sé xD la historia creo que también, naaaa pero espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste :3**

**Desclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece…por desgracia, todos los personajes así como el anime pertenecen a tite kubo/troll – sama yo solo soy una fanática loca, ok no tanto, que escribe fictics ichiruki para su gusto.

**Disfruten!**

….

**Gracias Al Plan De Kisuke**

**Capítulo 3 **

-Ichigo, en que piensas? –decía Rukia que desde hace un rato que su amigo estaba ido.

-ah! N-no, no, no en nada –decía mientras se pasaba una mano por el cuello – oye a dónde quieres ir? Apenas son las 3:45 pm que quieres hacer? –Rukia iba a responder pero una presión espiritual hizo que Ichigo volteara la vista detrás de él que al parecer de ahí provenía.

-a dónde van? Si apenas comienza la fiesta! –ríe malévolamente-

-tu….-dijo Ichigo- que quieres!? Que haces aquí!? –espeto Ichigo con furia

-vaya….pero, cuáles son mis modales? Jejeje –río malvadamente- soy Kyosuke Hattori….un placer –sonrío.

-ya sé quién eres! Dime, que haces aquí! –escupió Ichigo con rabia

-je, que acaso no es obvio? Mi misión, es eliminar a todo los shinigamis junto con la sociedad de almas!

- eres un lunático….pero no dejare que hagas eso!

-vaya, vaya…al parecer tu amiga puede verme después que le robe casi todo su reitasu –dijo mientras señalaba a Rukia

-dejala! Esto es entre tú y yo! No la metas a ella! –dicho esto Ichigo tomo su pase de shinigami tomando así su forma shinigami.

-tan rápido te entregas a la pelea? Bueno…..entrenar un poco no me hará daño –dicho esto, Kyosuke de un paso flash se posiciono enfrente de Ichigo juntado sus espadas en un golpe, Ichigo llevo a un lugar apartado a Kyosuke, ya que no quería que Rukia saliera lastimada. Kyosuke atacaba a Ichigo con su espada pero parecía que este intentaba no cortar a Ichigo lo que le pareció raro al peli-naranja, habían estado así por más de 15 minutos.

-bueno….creo que ya he peleado demasiado contigo, nos vemos luego –sonrío y de un paso flash se fue del lugar.

-espera! A donde crees que vas! Cobarde! –Suspiro- otro día me las arreglare contigo –susurro, luego de eso volvió a su cuerpo y fue a donde se encontraba Rukia.

-Ichigo que fue todo eso? – dijo mientras se acercaba a Ichigo

-ah! Eso….bueno-no sabía que decirle, pues Urahara le dijo que mejor será que no le dijera nada sobre ella, ya que podía alterar su memoria, pero para su suerte alguien atrás de él lo llamo.

-Kurosaki! –hablo una voz masculina detrás de él.

-ah! Ishida, que pasa?

-quien era ese sujeto? Iba de paso y te vi peleando con él, dime, quién es? Él fue quien le quito la memoria a Rukia? –preguntó Uryu

-si….pero el cobarde huyo –dijo Ichigo mientras le daba un golpe al piso con el pie.

-cálmate Kurosaki, no es para tanto, ya habrá otra oportunidad para derrotarlo –decía Uryu para calmar a su amigo que ya presentaba intenciones de golpear algo.

-Ichigo suspiro- está bien, lo bueno es que nadie salió lastimado –dijo mirando a Rukia quien solo se limitó a asentir.-

-muy bien, Kurosaki, Kuchiki nos vemos luego tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Uryu despidiéndose para luego tomar su camino.

-sí, bueno….oye Rukia vámonos a casa si? –dijo Ichigo

-está bien….

En todo el camino Ichigo iba pensando en cómo detener a Kyosuke, le hervía la sangre en solo pensar que el pudiera hacerle daño a Rukia, el solo pensamiento de que ella este herida le causa un gran dolor, el pensar que puede perderla le causa un gran vacío, el solo la presencia de la pelinegra lo llenaba de felicidad. Llegaron a la residencia pero al parecer nadie había regresado, de seguro el viejo llegue noche, Karin se debe haber quedado a jugar un rato más y Yuzu a de seguir en casa de sus amigas –pensó.-

-oye Ichigo, vemos una película, digo no hay nada que hacer –dijo Rukia posicionándose en frente del peli-naranja.

-muy bien, hare palomitas entonces –dijo Ichigo con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar las dichosas palomitas, una vez estuvieron acomodados en el sofá, con palomitas y jugos, se dispusieron a ver la película. Ichigo sostenía el tazón de palomitas mientras que Rukia se disponía a comer de estas, Ichigo ni siquiera estaba concentrado en la película, estaba pensando en lo sucedido y en como derrotar a Kyosuke, Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos cuando se percató que Rukia lo estaba dejando sin palomitas, casi y se acababa el tazón completo, el peli-naranja aparto el tazón para que Rukia no pudiera agarrar más, la pelinegra intentaba quitarle el tazón pero Ichigo parecía no cooperar.

-ah no, ya comiste suficientes! Mira que casi no me dejas ni una! –se quejó Ichigo

- oye! Tú eras el que no se disponía a comer palomitas, no es mi culpa! –le reclamo Rukia

-da igual, era mitad y mitad, no que te lo comieras todo! –dijo Ichigo levantando más el tazón para que Rukia no pudiera alcanzarlo.

-no me lo he comido todo! Ahí ha quedado un poco, no seas tonto! –dijo Rukia sentándose a horcajadas en Ichigo, solo así podía alcanzar el tazón, de lo que no se dio cuenta es que eso puso a Ichigo nervioso y totalmente rojo, se quedó inmóvil, solo podía observarla, su corazón latia descontroladamente, no podía articular palabra alguna.

-q-que tanto me miras? –dijo Rukia, pues había dejado de forcejear con el tazón y sentía la mirada de Ichigo en ella –que acaso no oíste? –dijo Rukia al ver que no tenía respuesta, Ichigo solo se limitaba a verla a los ojos lo que hizo que Rukia se estremeciera, había pasad minutos así, entonces Ichigo comenzó a acercársele –q-que haces? –Preguntó Rukia, pero de nuevo no tuvo respuesta, Ichigo seguía acercándose peligrosamente al rostro sonrojado de Rukia –Ichigo que intentas ha…- no termino la pregunta ya que Ichigo la besó. Fue un beso un poco torpe ya que para Ichigo era la primera vez que besaba, pero era un beso tierno, lento, Rukia solo se quedó inmóvil pero no intento apartar a Ichigo, el corazón del peli-naranja latia descontrolado, estaba nervioso de como reaccionase Rukia, de la nada Ichigo se apartó rápidamente de Rukia.

-l-lo siento…..n-no debí…-y sin decir nada más se levantó avergonzado y se encerró en su habitación, Rukia seguía sentada en el sofá, pero luego se dispuso a recoger el tazón donde había estado las palomitas y apago la tv, luego de llevar el tazón y lavarlo se volvió a acomodar en el sofá, no sabía que pensar de lo ocurrido minutos antes. El sonido de la puerta de alguien tocando la saco de sus pensamientos, se levantó directo a abrir para ver quien se trataba, de seguro era Isshin, Yuzu o Karin –pensó- pero al abrir no era ninguno de ellos o de sus amigos, se encontró con un chico, se le hacía familiar, lo había visto en….

-justo a quien buscaba –dijo el chico mientras sonreía.

**Tienda De Urahara**

-oye Kisuke! Cuando va a terminar todo esto!? –dijo Yoruichi mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

-auch! Oye no tenías que golpearme! –se quejó Kisuke mientras se pasaba la mano en la zona afectada.

-no es mí culpa! No tenías que hacer todo este enrollo!-dijo Yoruichi mientras lo pisaba.

-ahhhh! Todo va a salir bien ya verás!...ahhh! ya deja de golpearme! – Yoruichi iba a volverle a reclamar pero un sonido en la puerta principal la detuvo.

-Urahara-san! –una voz conocida se escuchó fuera de la tienda.

-eh!? Ah eres tu Kurosaki-san, dime que se te ofrece? –decía Kisuke mientras escondía su rostro en su abanico.

-R-Rukia –decía jadeando - e-ella, no está –dijo Ichigo recuperando el aliento.

-qué? –Dijo Urahara.

-como que no está? No estabas con ella? –pregunto Yoruichi

-a-ah…b-bueno –dijo Ichigo sonrojándose recordándose lo ocurrido momentos antes.

-aja? –decía Urahara con una cara pervertida- por que no estaba contigo? Que hiciste? –dijo Urahara divertido.

-n-nada, no hice nada! –dijo Ichigo totalmente rojo.

-si….claro….pervertido –dijo Yoruichi riéndose.

-ahhh, oigan no hay tiempo para esto, Rukia no está, de seguro ese idiota la tiene.

-ya, ya calma –dijo Urahara poniéndose de pie –iremos por ella, Tessai, prepara el portal –decía Urahara mientras Tessai hacia lo que le decían.

-y dinos. Que sucedió….por qué no estabas con Rukia en el momento? –pregunto Yoruichi.

-etto….que importa, solo vamos por ella –dijo con fastidio pero aún sonrojado.

-calma don juan, no falta mucho para que el portal se habrá –dijo Urahara mientras bebía un poco de té.

-Además –agrego Yoruichi- evitándolo no te salvas, dime, por qué no estabas con ella eh?

-mejor díselo, o no te dejara en paz por un mes –dijo Kisuke.

-la bese….-susurro.

-cómo? –pregunto Yoruichi.

-la bese….-susurro más alto.

-qué? No te escuche –se acercó más a él mientras ponía una mano en su oreja.

-la bese –dijo entre dientes.

-ah? Habla más fuerte –ya era por molestarlo.

-LA BESE! SI!? Y de lo avergonzado la deje sola! –dijo con la cara roja y una venita en la sien.

-QUÉ!? –exclamaron Yoruichi y Kisuke a la vez.

-jajajaja el insensible Ichigo se revela! –dijo Yoruichi revolcándose en el piso a carcajadas.

-bien hecho –dijo Kisuke sacando de quien sabe dónde su abanico.

-BESASTE A RUKIA! Y ELLA NI SIQUIERA TE RECUERDA! –a Yoruichi parecía que le daría un ataque ahí mismo.

-eso me hace sentir peor sabes? –dijo el peli-naranja con una gota en la cabeza.

-él tiene razón. Deja de molestarlo –dijo Kisuke.

-e-es que….n-no puedo evitarlo jajajaja –decía entre risas.

-como sea, cálmate ya o enserio te dará un ataque –dijo el rubio.

-ahhhhhh…..-exclamo Yoruichi una vez termino de reírse.

-Kisuke! El portal está listo! –se ecucho la voz de Tessai.

-bueno llego el momento –dijo Urahara levantándose – vamos –le indico a Yoruichi e Ichigo.

-es la hora –suspiro- no te preocupes….iré por ti Rukia….-susurro.

-a quien le hablas? Al aire? –pregunto Yoruichi.

-no te importa.

-eres raro sabes?

-cállate….

_**Continuará….**_

….

**Les gusto? Siguo? Ok no sé de donde diablos saque al tal Kyosuke Hattoti xD solo lo pensé y ya!**

**Como sea sin más que decir, nos leemos luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhh me alegra que les haya gustado :3 espero que les agrade este cap. *-* la historia es muy corta así que ya va a llegar a su fin u.u jejeje soy mala lo sé, pero pronto publicare unas historias que tengo por ahí, es solo que las quiero terminar primero xD por esa razón publico estos fictis cortos :3 bueno ya no les quito tiempo x3**

**Agradezco a todos los reviews que hasta ahora me siguen dando ánimos de seguir escribiendo!**

**Desclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece…por desgracia, todos los personajes así como el anime pertenecen a tite kubo/troll – sama yo solo soy una fanática loca, ok no tanto, que escribe fictics ichiruki para su gusto.

**Disfruten!**

….

**Gracias Al Plan De Kisuke**

**Capítulo 4 **

-dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro- parece las noches….-susurro mientras observaba el lugar. De repente sintió un enorme peso encima de él.

-claro que son las noches, que esperabas, no te dije que Kyosuke es un arrancar? Vaya que eres un despistado –dijo sacando su abanico.

-c-como te atreves….ah! quítate de encima! No podías haber caído en otro lado!?

-sigue con esa actitud y estaremos aquí hasta que Grimmjow aparezca en el manga –dijo con simpleza.

-me importa un comino ese marica! Quítate de encima!

-naaaaa.

-ya Kisuke! Eres como una piedra en el zapato! –dijo Yoruichi mandándolo a volar de una patada.

-awww porque todos me tratan mal!? Demandare a la autora de este fic! –decía llorando en el suelo.

-pareces niña –dijo la felina.

-cállese….-dijo el rubio mientras hacia un puchero.

-como sea, por dónde? –pregunto el peli-naranja.

-pregúntale a ese –dijo apuntando a Urahara.

-déjenlo todo en mis manos! Vamos! –dijo mientras se abría paso por el lugar. Pasaron atreves del bosque donde se supone que hay menos grandes, hollows y Gillians, pero algo que desconcertó a Ichigo es que ninguno de ellos noto su presencia, de hecho precia que el lugar estaba desierto.

-y dime, desde cuándo? –pregunto de repente Yoruichi.

-qué cosa? –Ichigo estaba desconcertado.

-naaaa, no te hagas, sabes de que cosa hablo –dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

-Estás loca –dijo fastidiado.

-me refiero a que desde cuándo te gusta Kuchiki-san ah? –dijo con malicia.

-no te incumbe –dijo sonrojándose.

-anda dímelo –dijo codeándolo levemente.

-que no, déjame en paz –Ichigo tenía una vena en la sien.

-ya te dije que le digas las cosas si no quieres que aparezca hasta en el baño por saber las cosas durante TODO un mes –dijo puntualizando el "Todo". Si las miradas mataran, Urahara estaría más que muerto por las miradas asesinas que le enviaba Ichigo.

-como sea, me dices o empiezo a prepararme para ser la "Nueva Estudiante" de tu escuela? –dijo Yoruichi.

-arg! No me jodas!

-bien, lo que digas. Kisuke! Al llegar me preparas un gigai!

-como diga!

-que!? Bien, bien! Tú ganas, te lo diré….-resoplo el peli-naranja, luego dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro- la verdad….no sé –dijo sinceramente.

-si claro –nótese el sarcasmo.

-enserio, paso y no sé cómo, solo sé que cada día más que pasa, un sentimiento más fuerte crece hacía ella –dijo con una sonrisa.

-vaya que poeta –se burló- será que estás enamorado?

-de hecho….sí –dijo poniendo una mano en su nuca.

-wow! Y por qué no le has dicho eh?

-no quiero arruinar la amistad que tengo con ella si no sintiera lo mismo….-dijo cabizbajo.

-ahhhh no me vengas con el que "ella no sienta lo mismo" claro que sí! A puras lenguas se nota que está loca por ti así como tú por ella –dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-qué?

-tú solo dile y todo saldrá bien ya lo verás.

-no lo sé….

-llegamos! –dijo Urahara con manos en alto.

-cómo? Tan rápido? –pregunto un desconcertado peli-naranja pues no se había dado cuenta en que momento el bosque desapareció siendo remplazado por un lugar de hielo, más bien parecía cristal.

-tú solo ve a rescatar a la damisela en apuros –Kisuke saco de nuevo su abanico mientras que de una patada lo mandaba a volar unos metros adelante.

-me la pagaras –tenía la cara roja del enfado.

-tu ve adelante y nosotros te seguimos –ignoro el comentario anterior del chico. Ichigo a regañadientes acepto.

Caminaron por un largo rato, lo que volvió a extrañar a Ichigo fue que no se encontraran con centinelas o guardias protegiendo la entrada o algo por el estilo.

-Kisuke que haces? –pregunto Yoruichi pues su amigo hurgaba en su kimono.

-preparo las cosas para la función –dijo con una sonrisa- eso y que grabe tu pequeña conversación con él –saco una grabadora.

-hiciste qué? Te va a matar.

-naaaaa. Entre más vídeo, sonido e imágenes le saque a esto, más plata obtendré del padre –sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-espera…Isshin y tú planearon todo esto? –el asintió.

-imagínate la fortuna que haremos si esto llega a la sociedad de almas.

-qué?

-se la daré a Matsumoto. Ella saca una fortuna con estas cosas.

-la mayor noticia seria ver la cara de Byakuya –empezó a carcajearse la chica.

-pagarían mucho por una foto de su cara al enterarse –le siguió el rubio.

-Ichigo estaría perdido.

-naaaa el sabrá que hacer –Kisuke le tomo menos importancia.

-vaya que gran preocupación –sarcasmo.

-de que hablan? –dijo Ichigo delante de ellos.

-de nada –dijo Yoruichi.

-de cómo se verían los hijos tuyos y de Kuchiki-san –dijo Urahara para molestar el peli-naranja.

-qué? –se sonrojo como un tomate- están locos! Oyeron!? Locos! –acelero el paso.

-hablando de eso, tienes razón, cómo serían? –dijo la felina.

-adorables! –dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-no soltaría por nada del mundo a los pequeños Ichigo y Rukia, serán adorables tenlo por seguro! –dijo Yoruichi zarandeando al rubio.

-ok, ok, pero cálmate –arreglo su sombrero el cual había quedado de un lado por culpa de alguien- la pregunta del millón sería "¿cómo es que algo tan lindo y adorable haya salido de eso?" –Yoruichi y Kisuke empezaron a carcajearse.

-sería un misterio –dijo la chica.

-seee….

-los voy a matar….-susurro Ichigo.

-por qué no te desquitas en una pelea? –pregunto una voz frente a él.

-qué? Tú?

-y quien más?

-solo vine a llevarme a Rukia, me da lo mismo que pase contigo –dijo mirándolo de forma fría.

-y si te digo que yo fui quien le hizo….-dijo mientras se hacía a un lado a paso lento- esto…? –el chico apunto con su Zanpakutou a Rukia quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-que….? Que le has hecho maldito –lo tomo de la camisa cerca del cuello.

-je….simple….mi Zanpakutou al liberar el Shikai tiene otra habilidad llamada "Poizun Tamashí" –comenzó a reír de manera malvada.

-Poizun Tamashí? –dijo desconcertado el peli-naranja.

-significa "veneno de almas" –dijo Kisuke detrás de él.

-vaya que eres despistado –dijo Yoruichi.

-eso es malo? –dijo Ichigo.

-obvio….hasta el nombre lo dice "veneno de almas". Es un especie de líquido o mejor dicho acido que se cola en los signos vitales del individuo, pero donde más ataca es a los pulmones, deteriorándolos y haciendo que se llenen de sangre, parecido a que apuñales a alguien….una muerte horrible –termino el rubio.

-y no hay nada que hacer? –dijo Ichigo con preocupación mientras observaba como Kisuke se aceraba a ver el estado de la pelinegra.

-lamentablemente….no hay nada que hacer…-dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

-y….cuanto le queda….? –volvió a preguntar el peli-naranja.

-no mucho….una hora lo menos….-Ichigo volteo la vista Kyosuke y este lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-cuando acabe no quedara nada de ti…-dijo Ichigo empujándolo hacia atrás mientras empuñaba su espada.

-eso lo tengo que ver….-dijo el chico.

-BAN-KAI! –grito Ichigo.

-se lo está tomando muy a la ligera –le dijo Yoruichi a su amigo.

-cuando de amor se trata, hasta el más pequeño daño enoja –dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-no entiendo por qué haces esto, podía haberlos encerrado en un lugar con poca luz, SOLOS y caso resuelto –dijo la chica.

-naaaa yo quiero acción –saco su abanico.

-para el próximo fictic me encargo YO –puntualizo el "yo".

-lo que digas….seguro será un One-shot y no uno de cinco capítulos como el mío –sonrió triunfante- ah! Pero no era para que me golpearas!

-te lo mereces…

-no te rindes eh? –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-jamás lo haría….y menos por ella….-miro a Rukia.

-es muy importante para ti?

-demasiado.

-qué pena que no le quede mucho, yo que tu no perdería mi tiempo luchando y pasaría los últimos momentos con ella –volvió a sonreír mientras dejaba escapar una risita malvada.

-maldito….-Ichigo choco espada con espada- te matare –dijo con enojo.

-no lo creo….-de repente Kyosuke desapareció, no dejado nada de su rastro.

-cobarde! –grito el peli-naranja.

-déjalo Ichigo-san, luego nos encargamos de él, además, el estado de Kuchiki-san empeoro, no sé cuánto le quede pero no es mucho –dijo el rubio.

-Rukia….-dijo con preocupación.

_**Continuara….**_

….

**Jejeje si soy mala uwu bueno no tengo nada más que decir (mala inspiración) sin más me despido :D nos leemos luego.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa amigos jejejeje, les traigo el quinto capítulo de este fic , que desgraciadamente es el último u.u sin más que decir disfruten! :D**

**Rincón de reviews :v**

**Andrea barboza.3363: **jajajaja si, lo sé soy muy mala en dejar a Rukia en ese estado, y sobre la serpiente….aún no aparece jajaja.

**Diana carolina: **me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia :D y si, esos dos son muy malos con Ichigo.

**Ru kuchiki: **Ichigo es un completo idiota….no esperábamos mucho de él jejeje, pero siendo un idiota descerebrado e inmaduro no le quita lo sexy *-* jajajaja 

**Desclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece…por desgracia, todos los personajes así como el anime pertenecen a tite kubo/troll – sama yo solo soy una fanática loca, ok no tanto, que escribe fictics ichiruki para su gusto.

**Disfruten!**

….

**Gracias Al Plan De Kisuke**

**Capítulo 5 –Final!**

-quieres que te dejemos solo? -pregunto.

-si es tanto pedir….-susurro mientras tomaba la mano de la chica que yacía en el suelo.

-bien….-dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del chico- di lo que tienes que decir –y sin más se fue dejándolo solo con la chica.

La miro mientras que una sonrisa melancólica broto de su rostro, a pesar de estar en ese estado se miraba tan calmada, sentía unas grandes ganas de abrazarla, estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle cuanto la necesita. Poso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y empezó a acariciarle, se veía tan frágil, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella, se culpaba mil veces por lo que su compañera pasaba.

-por esa razón quería que hiciéramos mi idea –le susurro a su amigo- el pobre se está echando la culpa y se siente dolido –lo acuso.

-lo que digas –dijo el rubio.

-insensible –dijo Yoruichi con una gota en la sien.

-naaaa.

-Rukia….yo….todo esto es mi culpa, debí haberte protegido…..es mi culpa que estés así –apretó más la mano de la chica- la verdad es que yo….lo que quiero decir….si algo te sucede y ya no estés conmigo no sé qué sería de mí sin ti a mi lado, contigo me siento completo y si tú no estás un gran vacío se apodera de mí, yo….te quiero demasiado como para perderte, a lo que quiero llegar es que yo….me he enamorado de ti y me siento impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarte –decía el peli-naranja mientras acariciaba el rostro de la shinigami.

-con que para eso era la cámara, la grabadora y la cámara de vídeo? –pregunto la chica.

-exacto –dijo el rubio mientras grababa.

-entonces para qué es el IPod? –estaba desconcertada.

-ya lo veras….-ella resoplo- creo que ya es suficiente no crees? –Ella asintió- ya no hagamos sufrir al pobre –sonrió mientras que Yoruichi solo rodo los ojos.

-Kuchiki-san! –Grito Urahara acercándose a ellos- puedes dejar de hacerte la inconsciente ya paso lo que queríamos que escucharas –saco su abanico mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-hacerse? –lo miro desconcertado.

-idiota….-susurro Rukia para después sentarse en el piso- q-que fue todo eso? –un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro.

-etto….-Ichigo parecía un tomate.

-no tienes remedio Kisuke….-susurro Yoruichi.

-qué significa esto Urahara-san!? –grito Ichigo.

-que no es obvio….todo fue planeado…..además….esto no es las noches, es solo un gran holograma que instale en el lugar de entrenamiento donde recuperaste tus poderes de shinigami recuerdas?–volvió a sonreír.

-entonces el tal Kyosuke y la historia esa de la sociedad de almas también es una mentira? –pregunto incrédulo.

-seeeee…..Kyosuke solo es un alma modificada que metí en un gigai, que acaso no te preguntaste el por qué en todo el tiempo que lo enfrentaste él no te hizo daño alguno? De por si eres un completo despistado –a Ichigo le salió un vena del enojo.

-entones lo de la pérdida de memoria también es una farsa?

-no, eso sí fue real, le borramos la memoria por qué así sería más creíble, pero descuida se la devolví cuando peleabas con Kyosuke, pero ten algo por seguro, el que le haya devuelto la memoria no significa que no recuerde lo que hizo estando sin recuerdos, así que por así decirlo, recuerda lo de tu sabes que –le guiño un ojo, Ichigo palideció.

-sí, sí, ya, ya, deja a los chicos que hablen a solas quieres? –dijo Yoruichi mientras empujaba al rubio.

-y tu adonde me llevas? –pregunto divertido.

-a cualquier lugar menos a este –y sin más desaparecieron dejando a Ichigo y a Rukia solos.

-Rukia….yo….-puso una mano en su nuca- sobre….lo de hace rato –estaba totalmente rojo y nervioso.

-n-no digas nada tonto –dijo levantando una mano a la altura de su rostro para callarlo.

-solo….quería saber tu…respuesta –dijo serenamente mientras la miraba.

-b-bueno….-estaba sonrojada y nerviosa- yo también –sonrió.

-tú también estas….? –dejo la pregunta al aire.

-baka, claro que sí.

-quiero oírlo –sonrió.

-no me hagas decir algo tan cursi t vergonzoso –hizo un puchero.

-anda, ya lo dije yo ahora te toca.

-ahhh está bien –tomo aire- me he enamorado….de ti –dijo totalmente roja.

-vez no es tan difícil –dejo escapar una risita.

-cállate….-lo golpeo levemente en el estómago.

-entonces ya es oficial…-dijo mientras recuperaba el poco aire que perdió por el golpe.

-qué cosa? –pregunto desconcertada.

-lo de novios que más –la miro burlón.

-qué? Y quien dijo que quería ser novia de un idiota como tú? –volteo la vista sonrojada.

-naaaa no eres buena mintiendo en estas cosas sabes? –ella resoplo- entonces quieres o no quieres ser mi novia? –sonrío.

-sí, sí quiero –se notaba en la voz que estaba un poco nerviosa. Algo que sorprendió a Rukia fue que Ichigo la abrazo, se puso más roja de lo normal, se estremeció por el simple contacto del chico.

-ahhh te quiero demasiado sabes? –dijo atrayéndola más hacia él.

-me asfixias e interrumpes mi espacio….-susurro.

-tú y tus comentarios mata pasión –se quejó.

-si algún problema?

-no cambias….-dijo el peli-naranja, pero algo que lo dejo sorprendido fue la acción que hizo Rukia después, lo beso.

-y eso? –pregunto con burla el peli-naranja.

-me las debías.

-qué?

-sí. Desde cuando Kurosaki Ichigo le anda robando besos a las chicas? –se burló.

-eh? No me resistí….estabas muy cerca de mí no lo pude evitar –sonrió con malicia.

-idiota….-Rukia estaba demasiado sonrojada, demasiadas emociones por hoy. Ichigo sonrió de manera cálida mientras que cada vez se iba acercando al rostro sonrojado de la pelinegra hasta depositar un tierno beso en sus labios, hace un buen tiempo que quería probar los labios de la chica que pensó que ese momento nunca llegaría. De repente una melodía invadió el lugar.

**Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidare la fecha, coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar, algo mágico paso, tu sonrisa me atrapo, sin permiso me robaste el corazón, y así sin decirnos nada, con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor.**

**Tú me cambiaste la vida, desde que llegaste a mí, eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir, eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti. Tú me cambiaste la vida, por ti es que he vuelto a creer, ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel, hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí, y todo gracias, a ti.**

-entonces para eso era el IPod –afirmo la chica.

-exacto –sonrío.

-y ahora que haces?

-estoy tomando un video que no lo ves? Jejeje

-te va a matar tenlo por seguro –le salió una gota en la sien.

-shhh déjame disfrutar –sacaba fotos.

-lo que digas.

-Urahara-san sé que estás ahí deja de joder! –grito Ichigo.

-hay nos pilló –susurro el rubio.

-claro –dijo Yoruichi con sarcasmo. Ichigo volteo a ver Rukia.

-por cierto, como es eso de que te hiciste la inconsciente?

-bueno pues….

_**Flash Back**_

**Sentía el cuerpo pesado, la cabeza le dolía, con pesadez comenzó a abrir los ojos, no podía decir exactamente donde estaba cuando de repente pudo divisar a Kisuke a un lado de ella, luego a lo lejos escucho la voz de Ichigo, intento voltear pero Kisuke la detuvo.**

**-no lo hagas….-susurro algo serio.**

**-por qué? –pregunto desconcertada.**

**-no preguntes, tu solo hazte la inconsciente está bien? –sonrió.**

**-que ganaría haciendo eso?**

**-jo jo jo muchas cosas –sonrió con malcia.**

**-qué?**

**-tú solo has lo que te digo y veras a lo que me refiero, cuando te diga, te levantas –hizo una señal de victoria con la mano para luego alejarse. Rukia hizo lo que le dijo el rubio, podía sentir el reitasu de Ichigo elevado pero luego de un tiempo corto este disminuyo a su estado actual. Rukia sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano, la puso nerviosa pero no lo demostró, luego escucho una voz, pero no cualquier voz, era la de Ichigo, decía cosas que la desconcertaban, luego entendió, todo debía ser un plan del loco ese –se dijo mentalmente- la voz de Ichigo sonaba triste, apagada, se quebraba en cada palabra que decía, por una parte se sintió conmovida y por otra sintió tristeza por escucharlo de esa manera , luego todo esos sentimientos fueron esfumados y remplazados por alegría, nerviosismo y un poco de vergüenza cuando lo escucho decir "me he enamorado de ti" sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando salir esa palabra de sus labios. Escucho a Urahara hablarle que dejara de fingir sintió nervios al ver al chico de cabellera naranja….del chico del cual también estaba enamorada.**

_**Fin Del Flash Back **_

-y así paso –dijo totalmente roja.

-ese Urahara me las pagara –le salió una vena en la sien, luego suspiro- bueno es hora de que nos vayamos no crees? –la chica asintió y de un shunpo salieron del lugar.

-uh? Y ahora que harás con eso? –señalo la cámara de video y la cámara de fotos.

-ohhh ya verás….-sonrió malvadamente.

**-Sociedad De Almas-**

-capitán! –lo llamo del otro lado de la puerta.

-quién es? –pregunto sin quitar la vista de los papeles.

-Renji –dijo el chico.

-Pasa –dijo el Kuchiki- que quieres? –pregunto fríamente.

-tiene un paquete –dijo el pelirrojo mientras dejaba la caja en el escritorio de su superior.

-quién lo manda? –miro el paquete desconcertado.

-Urahara Kisuke, lo recuerda? El ex capitán que fundo el centro de investigación y desarrollo –dij el chico.

-ahhhh. Déjalo, puedes irte –se levantó.

-si señor –y sin más se fue dejando solo a Byakuya. El pelinegro abrió la caja curioso, en la caja no había nada más que un CD, una grabadora y lo que parecían unas fotos, tomo las fotos en sus manos y al observarlas mejor una vena le salió en la sien mientras que de su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar un gran reitasu.

-Kurosaki Ichigo! Me la pagaras! –dijo el Kuchiki, mientras que en algún lugar por la cuidad de Karakura, un chico de cabellera extravagante estornudaba.

-tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar- susurro el chico.

-qué cosa? –pregunto Rukia quien iba caminando por el parque al lado de él.

-nada.

-mejor cómprame un helado sí? –dijo poniendo carita de cachorro.

-suspiro- como negarme –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaban a un puesto de helados.

_**FIN!**_

….

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia :3 pronto publicare más, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego, chao!**

**P.D: estecen pendiente en la idea de Yoruichi con encerrarlos jejeje….**

**Gracias por leer! :3 **


End file.
